Shinkirou
by sulphurwolf
Summary: The only human inhabitant on U.V.6 gets a new guest. Escaped convict, Richard B. Riddick. OCxRiddick, OCxToombs, OCxOther.
1. Chapter 1

This is an OCxRiddick, OCxToombs, OCxOther fic at the moment. This is part one. It takes place between Pitch Black and The Chronicles. The second part will take place during and after Chronicles. I will finish this before I post the other part though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escape From Butcher Bay, Pitch Black, Dark Fury, or Chronicles Of Riddick. I do not own any of their characters or related plots either. I only own the characters Dimitra, Shinkirou, and in later chapters Tsuki.

Start

**Shinkirou**

Shinkirou lay on the warm pelt of a snow beast, another pelt over top, keeping her warm in the frozen wasteland of U.V.6. She had been on the planet all her life, most of her time alone. For her first six years of her life her mother Dimitra and her father Damascus had taught her how to survive, and then her father had fled after hearing a rumor from the outpost that murks were in the area. Two years later their planet was attacked by a murk command vessel, one that carried a load of about a hundred murks, and a couple convicts at a time. The outpost was destroyed, and her mother along with it, leaving Shinkirou the only remaining human life form on the planet.

She survived on her own for ten years after that before she saw the ship. A little skiff, so it couldn't have been from to far away; two systems at the most. She was currently on her way to find out if there were any survivors. The down site was only another day's walk from her present location. Shinkirou lay there, listening carefully for the sounds of an approaching creature. After a period of silence she closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

A warm hand descended on Shinkirou's shoulder and she jolted awake, jumping up to face the potential threat, her battle axe in hand. Her grip on the axe loosened slightly at the sight of the man standing a few feet from her. He was covered in snow and shivering violently, the wispy coat he wore offering no protection from the harsh winds and freezing cold. The two surveyed each other for a time, the stranger eventually making the first move by reaching for one of the pelts, wrapping it around himself. Shinkirou laid the axe on the ground close to the small pit she had dug out for a fire. She took the other pelt and wrapped it around herself, sitting beside the man.

"I am Shinkirou, daughter of Damascus and Dimitra, and the only human inhabitant of this rock." She extended a hand to the man, and he took it in his much larger one, squeezing gently.

"Riddick, escaped convict, murderer, now one of two only inhabitants on this rock." Shinkirou giggled, finding the introduction very funny.

"So, you are the great Riddick, eh? My father spoke of you. He left Butcher Bay in the panic that ensued after your own escape." The two looked at each other, Riddick taking more time to survey his new companion. She certainly had Damascus's coloring. With pitch black hair, dark green eyes, and ivory skin she was a striking creature, much like her father had been. Her features were softer though, her jaw less angular than his had been. No doubt the influence of her mother. She was also taller than Damascus, though not by much, and her frame was much more lithe and graceful. Her mother must have been a dancer, Riddick decided. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of metal hitting flint.

"I can do that." He said, reaching for the flint and blade she was using to get a spark. He was about to take them from her when a spark caught, creating a small fire. Shinkirou started to feed it with little bits of wood she had gathered the previous days. Riddick watched in interest as the girl fed the fire, placing a flat rock across three of the raised stones she had lined the pit with. She then moved to dig out a large box, giving him a good opportunity to better look at her muscled form. The girl couldn't have had an ounce of fat on her, but she didn't look very strong. His eyes lingered on her ass as she bent low to heave the box from the hole she had dug. The box contained a decent supply of meat, a few pieces of which she took out and placed on the rock, before putting the box back in the hole.

"Why do you bury it in the ground?" Riddick asked after he tore his eyes from her well formed ass. Shinkirou turned to look at him, her hands still burying the box.

"I do it so my meat won't spoil. The ground is so cold it keeps the meat frozen." Riddick nodded in understanding, moving slightly to give her more room at the fires edge. Her slight frame was starting to shake, and she had only been in the cold an hour, tops. He shook less despite being in the cold for over a day. It looked like there was a downside to being so finely toned. The lack of fat meant a lack of natural bodily warmth.

Once the meat was finished cooking Shinkirou removed the rock from over the fire, ignoring the fact that it was searing hot on her hand, and placed it in the snow between Riddick and herself. The two ate in silence, Riddick looking up occasionally to find the girl turning her eyes back to her food swiftly. When they were finished the two huddled up in the pelts Shinkirou had, though both knew they would not be enough. Shinkirou started humming a light tune, her eyes glazed as she stared out the entrance to the alcove. After a while Riddick moved over and put his arms around her, sharing his body heat with the shivering girl. He wondered at the fact that she was not yet used to the cold, but dismissed the oddity.

After a while Shinkirou fell asleep in his arms, her long, deep breaths looking like she was smoking in her sleep. Riddick took the opportunity to adjust their positions, placing his pelt under them, and hers over while he held her close, surprised by the intensity of her shivering. His sensitive ears detected no other presence in their vicinity, and so he let himself drift to sleep, the younger girl curled in his arms.

End

Well, this is the intro chapter, please read and review. If I don't get feedback, I will not post any more chapters.


	2. Author's Message

Author's Message:

**Author's Message:**

Thank you all sooooo much for the great reviews! I will add the newest chapter this weekend. I started to write the story in book format by accident, so I had to go back and change it a bit to make it work for fanfiction. I should have it done by Sunday 3

In the mean time, I have posted some old stories I wrote, so you may read them if you wish.

OH! I almost forgot. I'm working on a book right now, so I might only add to any of my stories once every week or so from now on, sorry if that is too slow for you. The outline/guideline chapter for it is a story I posted as Dimitra. I might be adding more of the book chapters to it, depending on weather or not people like it.

Kayt3 (aka sulphurwolf)


End file.
